Abstract The mission and long-term goal of the California State University, San Bernardino (CSUSB) U-RISE Program is to increase the diversity of the biomedical research workforce through the mentoring and training of undergraduate students, especially from underrepresented (UR) groups. The proposed U-RISE program will accomplish this goal by: 1) providing support to keep UR students in STEM majors, and 2) motivating students to pursue careers in biomedical research. In order to keep students in STEM majors, we will provide access to tutors and supplemental instruction for gateway science courses, as well as faculty and peer mentoring. To enhance motivation to pursue biomedical research careers, students will engage in authentic research experiences on the CSUSB campus and at research-intensive universities. CSUSB is well positioned to accomplish the goal of increasing the diversity of the biomedical workforce, because it has a diverse student body, a strong institutional commitment to student success, and a tradition of faculty mentors who actively involve undergraduate students in their research.